


Call me Daddy

by orphan_account



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Daddy Kink, M/M, NSFW, Smut, sex on a desk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-06
Updated: 2017-01-06
Packaged: 2018-09-15 03:55:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9217670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Will has missed his evening appointment and Hannibal drives to Quantico to walk in on something private, but soon meddles and has his way.





	

There was an ache he felt as he walked the halls of the FBI, a loneliness that he had not sensed since he was a young boy and had lost his family. It struck him as odd to have this emotion present during this evening when Will had missed his appointment, setting it aside to reflect on later as he approached the profilers lecture room.

The doors were closed, but he could hear a voice beyond and something else he could not identify. He wondered if he was intruding on something, but he had a strict cancellation policy that needed to be upheld and a paper to research for regarding the encephalitis that was manifesting in Will. Curiosity had him sneaking into the room, lurking in the shadows of the small entrance as he observed Will sitting alone at his desk. The man muttering to himself, pictures scattered around him, but his attention was drawn to the laptop that was open in front of him and playing what seemed to be a recording.

Staying silent, he let the scene before him play out, soon learning from the moans were coming from the laptop. Lewd sounds of skin slapping and screams, yet what was more fascinating was Will’s reaction to these.

Will’s eyes were open and then shut, his hand visibly under the desk as he jerked himself to the images that were being played. His own muttering grew louder as he continued, uttering ‘daddy’ under his breath a few times. Hannibal tilted his head to the side, picturing the profiler naked, only covered by a white sheet as his hand wrapped around his magnificent cock and stroked it idly within his bed. Eyes opening to look at him at that moment as he spoke.

“Hannibal… I’ve been so naughty, Daddy.”

Feeling his own cock twitch at his name being uttered by those wet lips, slightly swollen and with a darker tone to them from Will biting them, sucking more on his bottom lip as his hand worked faster. His mouth fell open, an 'oh' uttered as his head tilted back and curls bounced and swayed, one or two sticking to the fine sweat that had developed along his brow.

And then that salty tang hit him, the scent of release mixed with pure relief and excitement. Will, staying in the same pose as he took in great lungful’s of air, his face having a more ruddy complexion than before. The feet under the desk resting, toes pointing out each way as shoulders sagged with the relief that was washing over the man’s body. The video on the laptop still playing as Will reached a hand out finally and turned it off or paused it before going for the Kleenex.

Hannibal licked his own lips, already so painfully hard from watching Will achieve his own release, but to hear his own name mentioned and know he was the object of his sexual desire made him preen. Mustering a straight face, he slipped both his hands into his pockets to conceal the hard line of his cocked that had tented his pants. Walking into the light casually as he approached the desk.

“Hello Will, you missed your evening appointment. But I see that you are hard at work here.” His tone congenial with a nod of his head to the photos of the corpses that littered the profiler’s desk.

Will had flinched when he heard someone in the room with him and when his eyes had found Hannibal they had immediately ducked. Paralyzed by fear for a brief second he missed the opportunity to act, to relinquish the hold on his cock or to shut the laptop. If he did, however, Hannibal would have seen the limp cock in his hands, the shine it held from the release and Will’s own spit that had been used as lube. What he did instead made Hannibal smirk a little more, trying to act indifferent and as if he had not just said the man’s name or called him ‘Daddy’ to achieve his release.

“More finishing,” Will spoke before a wince at his choice of words. “I must have lost track of time. I’ll pack this away, is it too late to continue?”

For the first time in weeks, Will made direct eye contact with Hannibal, staring at him. The doctor held the man’s gaze, not wavering or even blinking. He could see the anger that flared, the embarrassment at having been discovered with his cock literally out in his hand, the slight dilation that was still present from the recent orgasm. It did not stop Hannibal from sashaying closer.  

Shoulders tensed as Hannibal drew nearer, cowering over to try and hide how exposed he was. Will wanted nothing more than to run from the room, to make Hannibal leave. If it had of been a student he could have yelled at them, but Hannibal was in a way his friend, a man he had fallen hard for, telling him to get lost was not an option. He needed to hide the evidence.

“I have a strict 24-hour cancellation policy,”

“So barging into my lecture hall unannounced is acceptable?” Will fired at the man, intent to not let himself be pushed around, he needed him to go. To leave him in peace and pray that he had not seen anything or heard.

“I’m concerned about your well-being, with the killers that Jack sends you after. It impacts on you. Might I enquire into the nature of your latest case, I may be able to help you draw a better profile.”

“I’m saving lives, and the latest case, well… It’s difficult, I don’t have anything to work with yet.”

“It sounded as though you were listening to an audio file on your laptop.”

“You heard that?” Will spoke as his heart plummeted and his stomach flipped. His legs feeling weak all over again for entirely different reasons.

“I heard enough to draw a conclusion,” Hannibal answered, his index finger coming to touch the top of the table, letting it drag along the surface as he came closer to Will.

Unable to move, Will swallowed the lump in his throat, his vocal chords felt frozen solid. Eyes growing slightly wider wondering how much Hannibal had heard, how log had he been listening to him play out his fantasy and did he hear his name?

“Would you like to hear it?” Hannibal spoke, eyes sparkling in the light with excitement, his body angled to show off his impressive erection. “You have been terribly rude, boy, what is to be done about that?”

Humiliation washed over him with excitement and fear, the mix of which made him sit in his chair staring at his doctor. His cock twitched at the name, his mind already playing it back. Boy. Hannibal had called him boy. His cock started to fill the more he thought on it, eyes darting down to the man’s clothed cock that was jutting for attention. Of course, Hannibal had heard everything.

“I-I” Will stuttered, unsure whether to submit to the man or flee in shame. His mouth opening and closing like a fish out of water gasping for life that it was not going to have. It could either accept its fate or hope to be freed and relinquished back to the water. Will knew he had a choice, in the end, desire won out.

“Daddy.” Will assented quietly, hoping it would be enough for the older man to hear.

The cheshire smile lit Hannibal’s features, coming around the corner of the desk where he saw the half hard cock in Will’s hand.

“My my, it seems you have indeed been quite naughty. A proper punishment is in order.”

There was a small whine forming at the back of Will’s throat, one that he suppress as he lets his gaze drift down to the ever present erection that Hannibal has. Wondering how he can be so casual when he must have been so painfully hard from watching. And he knew he had been watching, one thing for certain was that Hannibal was observant. Instead of speaking, he chewed on his bottom lip before giving a nod.

“Stand and bend over the desk, Daddy needs to inspect this naughty boy,” Hannibal spoke, his voice low, accent thickening slightly and Will heard the lust in his voice that made his cock leak in anticipation.

Doing as he was told, he stood violently, chair scattering behind him as he took a step to the side and bent over, pants falling down and around his ankles. He could hear, see Hannibal moving closer, pausing in front of his laptop as he pressed play and watched for a moment what Will had just been viewing and jacking off too.

“Do you normally watch pornographic videos to achieve your own release?” Hannibal enquired casually, pausing it again before he shut the laptop and set it out of the way.

Will simply shook his head in response.

“Please answer my question, Will. Verbally. Do you always watch pornographic videos to achieve your own climax?”

“No,” Will muttered, head turning to look at the desk as he felt his cheeks burn.

“Do you fantasize about me often then?” Hannibal spoke, his hand coming to rest on Will’s ass, so warm as fingers stroked allowing Will to feel the texture of his hand that made him shiver, cock standing up to his belly.

“And what happens in these fantasies?”

“You take me.” Will blurted out, feeling shame and excitement making his skin tingle.

“How do I take you?” Hannibal pushed, standing behind Will now and placing both his hands on his ass to hold him there as he pressed the front of his pants to Will’s rear end so he could feel the clothed engorged cock that was frighteningly hard.

His heart beat furiously, cock leaking on himself as he wet his lips and answered honestly. “From behind, normally from behind… Please, Daddy, I’ll be a good boy.”

He hoped it was enough, desperate to have Hannibal, unable to think of much else with the press of fabric and cock on his ass. He wanted to be filled by that cock, to take it all and come calling Hannibal’s name, calling him daddy or anything he desired.

“You’ve been so naughty, boy,” Hannibal spoke finally, voice harsh and raspy.

The sound of the zip, fabric moving made Will’s heart jump, desperate to turn around and look. But instead, he turned his head to the side and look at Hannibal, meeting his eyes briefly.

“Please. I’ll be good, Daddy.”

He watched something animalistic flash in the doctor’s eyes before the man grabbed his neck and turned him to face the front. Hearing Hannibal spit onto his own hand before he then felt the finger breaching his entrance.

Letting out an 'oh' of surprise and relief, he willed himself to open quickly and take the digit, feeling it work inside of him, stretching him. Trying to make him ready to accommodate for Hannibal’s cock that he wanted now. Despite the pain that would be experienced, he wanted to feel stretched, to ride the burn and take it all to please the man. But it seemed Hannibal was going to take his time.

Will was left panting on the table, hips pushing forward in pleasure, pushing back as he tried to take more. When there were three fingers inside of him he thumbed his fist on the surface of the table as he pushed back and whined.

“Please, just take me, Daddy!”

Receiving a slap on the ass his ass clenched around the fingers, making his cock slap against his belly as he gave a whine of pleasure and pain.

“Naughty boys wait for their Daddy, Will,” Hannibal stated, removing the fingers slowly and watching the way the boy’s hole tried to hold onto them and take them back. “But you have been so good, you deserve a reward.”

Hearing the words Will froze. Hope and anticipation filling his body as he waited. Then he felt the engorged head nudging between his cheeks, Hannibal’s hand there guiding it into him as it stretched him. So much bigger and better than what he had imagined, he whined in earnest. Letting the doctor hear it, feeling the stutter as he was being impaled onto that heavy thick cock. Please to know that he was having an effect on the usually nonchalant doctor.

When he finally felt the man fully inside of him, balls resting against him as he gave a sigh. Standing there bent over and just taking what was given to him, he felt a weight released. Then the slow rhythmic thrusts began, feeling the cock nudge against his sweet spot as he grit his teeth and tried to hold off on his impending orgasm.

“Daddy enjoys taking you like this,” Hannibal spoke, voice rough as he started to move his hips faster, balls slapping against Will’s ass harder as his own cock started to tingle with pleasure. “Such a remarkable boy.”

“Want to be your good boy, Daddy!” Will cried out as nails scratched at the desk surface and tears in his eyes.

It felt so good, so wonderful, he could not help but come then and there. Spine arching as he gave a silent oh, feeling as Hannibal came just a moment after him, the doctor’s hand grabbing his ass to hold himself in as he came.

Will finally let his head rest on the desk, panting as he let the feeling wash over him. When he felt Hannibal pulling away, he wanted to protest, but his mind registered they were still in the lecture hall and then what they had just done.

Instead of thinking any longer, he quickly moved, standing and pulling up his pants despite the cum that was leaking out of his hole. Shivering as he felt his underwear push it back and remind him of what had just happened. So ashamed at what he had done he grabbed his things.

“I’m sorry for missing your appointment, doctor Lecter. I will..” Muttering the last words under his breath as he tried to cram everything into his bag and leave.

“Please Will, call me Daddy,” Hannibal replied, stopping the man to look at him with a fond smile. Will stared at him for a second, lost for words before pulling away, unable to speak properly as he left the room. Hannibal knew the man would return, he could not hide from him forever.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to come follow me on tumblr!


End file.
